wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chris Hero
) Dayton, Ohio, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Brother Hero Chris Hero Chris Hyde Kassius Ohno Wife Beater |Altura= 6 pies y 4 pulgadas (1.93 m) |Peso= 270 lb (122 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Metropolis, (Estados Unidos) Dayton, Ohio |Entrenadores= Dory Funk Jr. Ian Rotten Les Thatcher Tracy Smothers Dave Taylor Dave Finlay William Regal Skayde Johnny Saint Pro Wrestling Noah Marshall Kauffman (boxeo) |Debut= 12 de septiembre de 1998 |Retiro= }}Chris Spradlin (nacido el 24 de diciembre de 1979) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, quien es mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Chris Hero. El actualmente tiene un contrato con WWE, apareciendo en su territorio de desarrollo NXT UK bajo el nombre de ring Kassius Ohno. Spradlin, como Chris Hero, ha sido el pilar dentro de muchas promociones independientes de lucha libre, incluyendo las estadounidenses Pro Wrestling Guerrilla y Ring of Honor y varias otras tales como Pro Wrestling Noah en Japón. El también se lo conoce desde su época en la Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, Combat Zone Wrestling y Chikara, donde el sería el co-jefe entrenador del Chikara Wrestle Factory. Ohno también llevaría el CZW World Heavyweight Championship, el PWG World Championship, y el wXw World Heavyweight Championship una vez cada uno. Todos los títulos que ha conseguido en su carrera, da con un total de 37 campeonatos de todo el mundo ganados. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Entrenamiento y primeros años' Después de graduarse de la Escuela Secundaria Northmont en Clayton, Ohio, Spradlin decidiría entrenar para convertirse en luchador profesional en el verano de 1998. Después de ser entrenado inicialmente en Middletown, Ohio, Spradlin debutaría el 12 de septiembre de 1998 en Xenia, Ohio luchando ante Shawn "HeartThrob" Hasley en la promoción Unified Championship Wrestling. Spradlin inicialmente entrenaría en Middletown siendo supervisado por un promotor de poca monta llamado Gary Goffinet. Spradlin entrenaría por un tiempo junto a su amigo, Adam Ghazee, bajo un luchador llamado Bo Dacious. Bo había entrenado previamente con Charlie Fulton en la Monster Factory. A sugerencia de Matt Stryker, Spradlin realizaría una capacitación adicional en el HWA Main Event Wrestling Camp de Les Thatcher con base en Cincinnati entre mayo de 1999 y noviembre de 1999. En diciembre de 1999, el viajaría a Ocala, Florida, para entrenar bajo Dory Funk, Jr. dentro de su escuela de lucha libre profesional Funkin' Conservatory. Mientras Spradlin luchaba con lo que se conoce popularmente como un estilo de camisa "wifebeater", el comenzaría a usar el nombre de ring "Wife Beater". El continuaría usando el personaje Wife Beater hasta que un grupo de mujeres, ofendidas por el gimmick, organizaría un boicot de un programa en el que Spradlin estaba luchando en Platteville, Wisconsin. El personaje sería discutido en el programa de entrevistas Politically Incorrect, aunque Spradlin no sería mencionado por su nombre. Después de que Spradlin fuera reservado para una serie de programas para la familia de NWA West Virginia / Ohio, el cambiaría su nombre a "Chris Hero". El tendría sus últimas luchas como Wife Beater en 2000. En 2000, Hero comenzaría a trabajar para la Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South con base en Indiana, donde el recibiría capacitación complementaria de Ian Rotten. En los siguientes años, Chris pasaría mucho tiempo trabajando con Tracy Smothers en los shows de IWA Mid-South y ahora acreditaría a Smothers como su mentor. En octubre de 2002, Hero asistiría al Blue Bloods Wrestling Camp, operado por los luchadores del Reino Unido Dave Taylor, William Regal y Dave Finlay. En julio de 2003, Chikara traería a Skayde del Toryumon Gym de Último Dragón en la Ciudad de México para enseñar algunas clínicas especiales de lucha libre. Hero participaría en las sesiones de entrenamiento y podría agregar el estilo de lucha a su repertorio. El asistiría a las sesiones de Skayde en Minnesota, Pennsylvania y Ciudad de México entre 2003 y 2006. 'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (2000–2007)' Hero debutaría para IWA Mid-South el 1 de julio de 2000, en un esfuerzo fallido versus Harry Palmer. En su primer año en la promoción, el ganaría el torneo anual Sweet Science 16 (ahora conocido como el Ted Petty Invitational o TPI), derrotando a otros cuatro oponentes en el proceso (Colt Cabana, American Kickboxer, Ace Steel y Harry Palmer), y desafiaría sin éxito a Sabu por el NWA World Heavyweight Championship durante Bloodfeast 2000. Hero iniciaría una rivalidad con el Suicide Kid, American Kickboxer, Mark Wolf, y el Rugby Thug. El 20 de octubre de 2001 en Charlestown, Indiana, Hero ganaría el IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship ante el campeón Trent Baker. El llevaría el título hasta el 5 de diciembre de ese año, cuando lo perdería ante CM Punk. El recuperaría el título el 12 de julio de 2002 en Clarksville, Indiana, derrotando a Colt Cabana, y lo perdería ante M-Dogg 20 tres meses después, el 5 de octubre en Clarksville. El ganaría el título por tercera vez el 7 de febrero de 2003 en Clarksville, cubriendo a CM Punk en una lucha que duraría más de noventa minutos. Su tercer reinado duraría hasta el 7 de junio, cuando el perdería ante Mark Wolf. Hero recuperaría el título en una lucha con Danny Daniels el 12 de julio de 2003, después de que Mark Wolf había dejado vacante el título. Hero lo perdería por cuarta y última vez ante Danny Daniels menos de un mes después, el 2 de agosto. Durante el otoño de 2005, Hero y Arik Cannon continuarían su rivalidad que había comenzado años antes en IWA Mid South. Al final, Hero se convertiría en villano luego de ser eliminado por Cannon en la tercera ronda del TPI de 2005. Más tarde el le daría la espalda a Rotten, a sus aprendices Trik Davis, Mickie Knuckles, Bryce Remsburg y todos los demás que se habían hecho amigos de el. Desde entonces, Hero ha destruido el título de IWA Mid South Heavyweight. A fines de 2005, el ganaría el tercer torneo anual Revolution Strong Style Tournament, derrotando a Necro Butcher en las finales. 'Chikara' 'The SuperFriends (2002–2005)' El 25 de mayo de 2002, durante el evento inaugural de Chikara, Hero se uniría con CM Punk y Colt Cabana, llamándose así mismos Gold Bond Mafia, en un esfuerzo fallido en contra del The Black T-shirt Squad de Reckless Youth, Mike Quackenbush y Don Montoya. En julio de 2003, se formaría el equipo de Chris Hero y Mike Quackenbush, los "SuperFriends". Los SuperFriends derrotarían a los representantes de Toryumon, Skayde y Koichiro Arai, en la primera ronda del 2003 Tag World Grand Prix, luego lucharían en contra de Swi$$ Money Holding (Claudio Castagnoli y Ares) en un sorteo de 30 minutos, eliminando a ambos equipos del torneo. En julio de 2004, Hero se mudaría a Pennsylvania para trabajar junto a Mike Quackenbush en la Chikara Wrestle Factory. En abril de 2005, la escuela se mudaría de Allentown, Pensilvania al antiguo ECW Arena en Filadelfia, Pensilvania. La escuela pasaría a llamarse CZW / Chikara Wrestle Factory y comenzaría a ser operada por Quackenbush, Hero y Jorge "Skayde" Rivera. En febrero de 2005, los SuperFriends llegarían a la final del torneo de treinta y dos equipos de Chikara, el Tag World Grand Prix. Al final de la lucha, Hero se volvería sobre Quackenbush y formaría una alianza con Claudio Castagnoli y Arik Cannon. El más tarde se referiría al trío como The Kings of Wrestling. El perdería la Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup! Ante Justice en una lucha con Roderick Strong el 5 de junio de 2004. 'Kings of Wrestling (2005–2007)' . . . Alrededor de 2007, Hero dejaría su puesto como entrenador en jefe en la Chikara Wrestle Factory. Su puesto sería asumido por su alumno y anterior compañero, Claudio Castagnoli. El 9 de diciembre de 2007, durante Stephen Colbert > Bill O'Reilly Hero perdería un enfrentamiento final en contra de Castagnoli y no ha regresado a la compañía desde entonces. 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2002–2007, 2010, 2013)' thumb|170px|Hero en 2009 . . . Más de tres años después, el 12 de junio de 2010, Hero regresaría a CZW, en un esfuerzo fallido en contra de Egotistico Fantastico. Tres años después, el 14 de diciembre, Hero regresaría a CZW durante Cage of Death XV para desafiar sin éxito a Drew Gulak por el CZW World Heavyweight Championship. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003–2004)' Hero lucharía de vez en cuando para Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en 2003 y 2004. El viajaría junto a Nate Webb y Dave Prazak a Nashville, Tennessee semanalmente, a instancias de Bill Behrens. Hero lucharía en varias grabaciones de TNA Xplosion. A pesar de que nunca aparecería en pagos por visión, el aparecería en la cartelera #22 del conjunto de carteleras intercambiables de TNA lanzadas por el Pacífico. 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2004–2011, 2013–2016)' . thumb|220px|Hero (derecha) en el ring con [[Excalibur durante el 2008 Battle of Los Angeles]] . . . . 'Ring of Honor' 'Invasión de CZW (2005–2006)' . . . 'Sweet N' Sour Inc. (2006–2009)' . thumb|left|170px|Hero realizando su entrada al ring en 2008 . . . 'Reunión de Kings of Wrestling (2009–2012)' thumb|left|220px|(Izquierda a derecha) [[Cesaro|Claudio Castagnoli, Sara Del Rey y Chris Hero como The Kings of Wrestling en 2011]] . thumb|170px|Hero en agosto de 2011 . El 23 de diciembre durante Final Battle 2011, Hero regresaría a ROH donde aceptaría el Invitational Challenge de Roderick Strong, perdiendo ante Strong después de una interferencía de su manager, Truth Martini. El haría otra aparición con la compañía, durante el evento Homecoming el 20 de enero de 2012, en Filadelfia. Donde el se enfrentaría ante el aliado de Strong, Michael Elgin, pero saldría nuevamente derrotado. 'Regreso (2013–2014)' El 14 de diciembre de 2013, Hero nuevamente regresaría a ROH, atacando al ROH World Champion Adam Cole y Matt Hardy durante el final de Final Battle 2013. El 4 de enero de 2014, Hero sería derrotado por Kevin Steen en su lucha de regreso a ROH. El 21 de febrero durante el ROH 12th Anniversary Show, Hero desafiaría sin éxito a Cole por el ROH World Championship. En la lucha entre los dos, disputado bajo las reglas Ringmaster's Challenge, que tomaría lugar el 8 de marzo y vería a Cole retener nuevamente el título. Hero tendría su última lucha en ROH el 22 de marzo, donde el se rendiría ante A.J. Styles. 'Promociones internacionales (2007–2016)' thumb|170px|Hero (derecha) con [[Cesaro|Claudio Castagnoli como The Kings of Wrestling en el tour European Navigation de Pro Wrestling Noah]] Hero se ha convertido en un habitual de varias promociones de lucha libre europeas, siendo la más notable en la federación Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw) con sede en Essen, Alemania. El ha luchado en dieciséis países diferentes en todo el mundo: Australia, Austria, Bélgica, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Japón, México, los Países Bajos, Perú, Escocia, España, Suiza y los Estados Unidos. En abril de 2007, Hero competiría en la primer King of Europe Cup, como representante de CZW. El derrotaría a Claudio Castagnoli en la primera ronda antes de ser derrotado por Doug Williams en los cuartos de final. El 6 de mayo de 2007, Hero ganaría el prestigioso evento internacional de competición wXw, el "16 Carat Gold Tournament", derrotando a Ares en la final. Hero también regresaría a Australia para luchar para la promoción PWA Queensland, compitiendo en su torneo anual "Rise of the Warriors", en el que también competiría en 2007. Hero llegaría hasta la final del torneo, que duraría dos noches, perdiendo ante el competidor regular del PWA Queensland, Esteban Molina. En el camino, el derrotaría a Mason Childs, ante el quien sería derrotado en la final del torneo de 2007, Mark Davis y Blakestone para llegar a la final. El año anterior, el derrotaría a Kyote, Damian Slater y Ryan Eagles para avanzar a la final. . El 13 de marzo de 2010, Hero haría su debut para la promoción estadounidense Evolve durante Evolve 2: Hero vs. Hidaka, perdiendo ante Ikuto Hidaka en el evento principal de la noche. En octubre de 2011, Spradlin tomaría parte de las grabaciones de la primer temporada de Wrestling Retribution Project, donde el aparecería como Chris Hyde. . En junio de 2015, Hero competiría para la promoción canadiense Smash Wrestling como parte de recolectar fondos para la investigación del ALS siendo llamado como Infinity Gauntlet, donde la duración se establecería por el nivel de las donaciones y estaría luchando todo el tiempo. Hero lucharía por más de tres horas, recaudando $3440 para ALS. Del 16 de octubre al 6 de noviembre, Hero participaría en la 2015 Global League de Pro Wrestling Noah, donde terminaría con un récord de cuatro victorias y tres derrotas. Hero ingresaría en el último día con la oportunidad de avanzar a la final, pero sería eliminado luego de perder ante Naomichi Marufuji en el evento principal. . 'WWE' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012)' En junio de 2011, tanto Spradlin como Claudio Castagnoli tuvieron una prueba privada con WWE. Mientras Castagnoli firmaría al instante un contrato de desarrollo, el contrato de Spradlin se retrasaría cuando el nivel elevado de testosterona / epitestosterona haría que fallara una prueba de drogas para esteroides. Finalmente, Spradlin firmaría un contrato en febrero de 2012 y sería asignado al territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). El 16 de febrero, FCW introduciría a Spradlin con el nuevo nombre de ring Kassius Ohno. Más tarde revelaría que el mismo había inventado el nombre, queriendo tener las iniciales "K.O."; Ohno sería tomado de Apolo Ohno. Spradlin haría su debut como Ohno en un evento en vivo de la FCW esa misma noche, perdiendo ante Xavier Woods. Ohno haría su debut en la televisión de FCW el 11 de marzo, cuando se presentaría en una promo. Su debut en el ring tendría lugar la siguiente semana, cuando derrotaría a Xavier Woods. El 29 de abril episodio de FCW, Ohno desafiaría sin éxito a Seth Rollins por el FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. 'NXT (2012–2013)' . . El 8 de noviembre de 2013, Spradlin sería liberado de WWE, finalizando su primer período en la compañía. Después de su liberación, el dijo que había disfrutado los últimos 21 meses y tenía la intención de continuar con su carrera independiente, incluidas las fechas internacionales en Europa y Japón. Según se informaría, la división se realizaría en "buenos términos", y Hero afirmaría que la puerta estaba abierta a un futuro con la WWE. El continuaría diciendo: "En mi entrevista de salida, dijeron que nos tomaríamos un poco de tiempo y volveríamos a visitar más tarde para ver si las cosas cambian". Tras su salida de la WWE, Spradlin ganaría una cantidad considerable de peso. 'Regreso al circuito independiente (2013–2017)' thumb|170px|Hero posando arriba del esquinero durante el evento Global Wars UK de [[Revolution Pro Wrestling en noviembre de 2016]] El 16 de noviembre de 2013, Spradlin volvería a trabajar en el circuito independiente con el nombre de ring Chris Hero, derrotando a Shane Helms en un evento de Pro Wrestling Syndicate. Al siguiente día el haría su debut para Dragon Gate USA, desafiando sin éxito a Johnny Gargano por el Open the Freedom Gate Championship. El 30 de noviembre, Hero haría su debut en el territorio de NWA Florida Underground Wrestling, derrotando a Jesus De Leon. El 15 de diciembre, Hero derrotaría a Lance Storm en su debut para Smash Wrestling. El 27 de diciembre, Hero haría una aparición para Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW), perdiendo en contra de Tim Donst en una lucha individual. El 10 de enero de 2014, Hero regresaría a Evolve, perdiendo ante Ricochet en una lucha individual. El 23 de febrero, Hero derrotaría a AR Fox para ganar el Evolve Championship. El 16 de marzo de 2014, Hero se convertiría en el primer ganador en dos ocasiones del torneo de 16 Carat Gold de wXw, derrotando a Axel Tischer en las finales del torneo de tres días. El 6 de junio de 2014, Hero haría su debut en House of Hardcore de Tommy Dreamer. Hero sería derrotado por A.J. Styles. El 13 de junio de 2014, Hero derrotaría a Jeckles the Jester en San Francisco, California, cerca del histórico Cow Palace para ganar el All Pro Wrestling World Wide Internet Championship. El 8 de agosto, Hero perdería el Evolve Championship ante Drew Galloway. En junio de 2015, Hero lucharía durante tres horas consecutivas en contra de 17 oponentes en una recaudación de fondos para ALS. Después de volver a firmar con WWE, Hero tendría su última lucha independiente el 28 de enero de 2017, perdiendo ante Zack Saber Jr. durante Evolve 77. 'Regreso a WWE' 'Regreso a NXT (2016–2019)' En diciembre de 2016, se había reportado que Spradlin había re-firmado con WWE. Spradlin, una vez más como Kassius Ohno, haría su regreso el 5 de enero de 2017 durante las grabaciones de NXT, confrontando al NXT Champion Shinsuke Nakamura durante el final del evento en vivo. El siguiente día, Ohno derrotaría a Andrade "Cien" Almas durante un evento en vivo de NXT. . . 'NXT UK (2019–presente)' Después de perder ante Matt Riddle durante TakeOver, Ohno comenzaría el show de la semana de NXT donde el diría que se iría de NXT. El 22 de febrero de 2019, Ohno debutaría para la marca de WWE en el Reino Unido NXT UK en Coventry, Reino Unido. Donde se anunciaría que Ohno sería sería ahora un luchador activo en NXT UK. La siguiente noche, 23 de febrero, el lanzaría una promo en NXT UK Coventry, leyendo una disculpa en su teléfono para Ashton Smith. Más tarde, el sería derrotado por Travis Banks. El 20 de marzo de 2019, Kassius Ohno derrotaría a Ashton Smith. 'Regreso a Evolve (2018–presente)' Como WWE iniciaría una asociación con Evolve Wrestling, Hero sería anunciado para Evolve 115, 116 y 118. Durante Evolve 115, el fallaría en derrotar a Fabian Aichner por el Evolve Championship. Otra media . Spradlin también aparecería en un vídeo musical para la canción "The Ballad of Bruce Moose" de la banda indie Born Ruffians. El vídeo muestra a Hero ejecutando sus movimientos de firma el rolling elbow y moonsault en cámara lenta. Spradlin, usando su nombre de ring Chris Hero, aparecería en el DVD documental de WWE Home Video CM Punk – Best in the World, donde el hablaría de haber competido en contra de CM Punk. Spradlin, como Kassius Ohno, haría su debut en vídeo juegos de WWE como personaje jugable en WWE 2K18, y posteriormente aparecería en su secuela WWE 2K19. Vida personal Spradlin está en una relación con la también luchadora Rachael Ellering. Es es un fanático de la música Hip Hop y el baloncesto, este último ha sido la inspiración para muchos de los atuendos de lucha libre de Spradlin. En lucha thumb|170px|Hero realizando un discus elbow smash en [[A.J. Styles]] thumb|170px|Hero realizando un tombstone piledriver en Facade durante su lucha gauntlet de tres horas como parte de la recaudación de fondos para ALS *'Movimientos finales' **'Como Chris Hero' ***Múltiples variaciones de discus elbow smash ****''Death Blow'' / Hangman's Elbow (Inverted headlock transicionado regularmente al costado o atras de la cabeza de un oponente) ****''Diving D'' (Atras de la cabeza de un oponente arrodillado) ****''Ripcord Rolling Elbow'' (Wrist-lock transicionado en un short-arm) ****''Rolling Elbow'' (Regular, a veces realizado en un dropped desde una electric chair) ***Múltiples variaciones de inverted cravate ****''Hangman's Clutch'' (Stepover toehold) ****''Hangman's Clutch II'' (Arm trap) ***''Hero's Welcome'' (Rolling cutter, a veces mientras salta o levanta al oponente para aplicar un hammerlock) ***''Hero's Welcome Championship Edition'' (Wrist-lock scoop girando en un sitout scoop slam piledriver) ***''Stretch Plum Alpha'' (Stretch plum) **'Como Kassius Ohno' ***''Cyclone Kick'' (Discus big boot) ***''Kassius Klutch'' (Arm trap inverted cravate) ***''KO'' / Rolling Elbow (Discus elbow smash) ***''Ohno Blade'' (Inverted headlock transicionado en un discus elbow smash a la parte posterior de la cabeza del oponente) ***''High Tension Elbow'' (Jumping elbow smash a la parte posterior de la cabeza del oponente) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Alabama Slam'' (Double leg slam) **Cravate **''Cravate Buster'' (Three-quarter facelock neckbreaker) **''Cravate Countdown'' (Three-quarter facelock guillotine drop) **''Cravate Cutter'' (Cravate corkscrew neckbreaker) **''Cravate-O-Clasm'' (Three-quarter facelock iconoclasm) **''Cyclone Kill'' (Discus big boot) **Elbow smash **''Hangman's Clutch III'' (Standing stepover toehold inverted cravate) **''Hangman's Clutch Facebuster'' (Cravate levantando y girando en un sitout facebuster) **''Hero DDT'' (Spinning lifting DDT) **''Hero Sandwich'' (Swinging side slam backbreaker, a veces seguido por un hammerlock) **''Hero Sidekick'' (Running arched big boot a un oponente en la esquina) **''Hero Stomp'' (Diving double foot stomp, a veces seguido por un springboarding) **''Johnny Saint Special'' (Lady of the lake) – adoptado de Johnny Saint **''Mafia Kick'' (Running arched big boot) **Moonsault, a veces seguido por un standing **Múltiples forearm smashes **Múltiples variaciones de piledriver ***Cradle ***Indian deathlock ***Jumping ***Tombstone **Múltiples variaciones de senton ***Backward roll en un corkscrew ***Double foot stomp ***Regular, a veces precedido por un somersault **Múltiples variaciones de suplex ***''Crash Landing'' (Rolling release) ***Cravate – Innovado ***German ***Hammerlock ***''Regal-Plex'' (Leg hook belly-to-back suplex) ***Trapping **''Rivera Cloverleaf'' – Innovado; llamado así en tributo a Jorge "Skayde" Rivera **''Rubik's Cube'' (Electric chair driver) **''Russ Abbot'' (Realizando un leapfrog, mientras se arrastra entre las piernas de un oponente, rueda sobre el oponente y realiza un roll-up) – adoptado de Johnny Saint **''Tracy Smothers'' (Rapid double palm strikes al pecho de un oponente arrinconado) **''Topé con Hero'' (Somersault topé a traves de la segunda y cuerda superior) *'Apodos' **"The Mack Daddy of the Cravate" **"The Savior of CZW" **"That Young Knockout Kid" **'"The Knockout Artist"' *'Managers' **Dave Prazak **Nadia Nyce **Jim Fannin **Larry Sweeney **Sara Del Rey **Shane Hagadorn **Candice LeRae *'Temas de entrada' **"A Certain Shade of Green" de Incubus **"Dead and Bloated" de Stone Temple Pilots **"Holding Out for a Hero" de Bonnie Tyler **"My Hero" de Foo Fighters **"It's a Bird, It's a Plane" de Ralph Cardall **"Kryptonite" de 3 Doors Down **"Nobody's Real" de Powerman 5000 **"Smack My Bitch Up" de The Prodigy **"Blind" de Korn **"Double Dutch Bus" de Frankie Smith **"Everyday I Love You Less and Less" de Kaiser Chiefs **"Don't You Want Me" de The Human League **"Requiem for a Tower (Holding Out for a Hero intro)" de Clint Mansell **"Rock and Roll Part 2" de Gary Glitter **"Rape Me" de Nirvana **"The Stroke" de Billy Squier **"Bomp" de Robin Klein and Scott Schreer **"Sharp Dressed Man" de ZZ Top **"Chris is Awesome!" de Viro the Virus **"We Are the Champions" de Queen (Usado mientras era equipo con Claudio Castagnoli) **"KoW (Kings)" de Cody B. Ware, Emilio Sparks and J. Glaze (Usado mientras era equipo con Claudio Castagnoli) **"Flatlined" de Modern Echo (NXT) **'"Hero's Welcome"' de CFO$ y Cody B. WareWWEMusic (22 de febrero de 2017). "Kassius Ohno - Hero's Welcome (Entrance Theme) feat. Cody B. Ware". Liberado el 23 de febrero de 2017 – por YouTube. (NXT) 'Luchadores entrenados' *Absolute Andy *Adam Polak *Aero *Aleister Black *Amasis *Andres Diamond *Andrew Patterson *Andy Sumner *Ares *Big Sick Ben *Black Jack Marciano *Bryce Remsburg *Cesaro *Chris Bernardi *Chris Kole *Crew Spence *Crossbones *Cuefa *Danny Havoc *Darksoul *Dragon Dragon *Drake Younger *Drew Gulak *Eddie Kingston *Emil Sitoci *Fire Ant *Frightmare *Gran Akuma *Guy Alexander *Hallowicked *Hydra *Icarus *J. C. Bailey *Jessie Belle *Jigsaw *Josh Haze *Kaio *Kobra *Kyle Maverick *Lance Steel *Larry Sweeney *Lazio *Lince Dorado *Marc Roudin *Markus Crane *Mason Childs *Marty Fabz *Mickie Knuckles *Mr. Excellent *Nadia Nyce *Ophidian *Orange Cassidy *Orion *Ravage *Red Devil *Shane Storm *Reed Bentley *Scorpion *ShareCropper *Soldier Ant *Tassilo Jung *Terry Daniels *tHURTeen *Tim Donst *Trik Davis *UltraMantis Black *Vin Gerard *Vries Kastelein *Wesley Croton *Worker Ant Campeonatos y logros *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **Jim Lynam Memorial Tournament (2016) *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 vez) *'Alternative Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 vez) – con Claudio Castagnoli **Tag World Grand Prix (2006) – con Claudio Castagnoli *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 vez) **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Claudio Castagnoli **Last Team Standing (2006) – con Claudio Castagnoli *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **CCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con John Caesar *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) *'Evolve' **Evolve Championship (1 vez) *'Grand Pro Wrestling' **GPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Hard Core Wrestling' **HCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Danny Blackheart *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) **Strong Style Tournament (2005) **Sweet Science Sixteen (2000) **Ted Petty Invitational (2016) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Claudio Castagnoli *'NWA West Virginia / Ohio' **NWA WV/OH Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Northern States Wrestling Alliance' **NSWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicado en el No. 36 de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 en 2011 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Premio Global League Puroresu Kakutōgi DX (2014) **Premio Global Tag League Outstanding Performance (2015) – con Colt Cabana **Premio Global Tag League Technique (2014, 2015) – con Colt Cabana *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Claudio Castagnoli **Survival of the Fittest (2007) **Tag Wars Tournament (2010) – con Claudio Castagnoli **Undisputed World Intergender Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Sara Del Rey1 *'Premios SoCal Uncensored' **Lucha del Año (2008) vs. Low Ki durante PWG 2008 Battle of Los Angeles – Fase Dos, 2 de noviembre de 2008 **Lucha del Año (2009) vs. Bryan Danielson durante PWG Guerre Sans Frontières, 4 de septiembre de 2009 *'Unified Championship Wrestling' **UCW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Violent Championship Wrestling' **VCW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Porno the Clown **VCW Triple Threat Championship (2 veces) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **wXw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Marc Roudin **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2007, 2014) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Equipo del Año (2010) con Claudio Castagnoli *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Otros logros' **Jeff Peterson Cup (2007) 1El campeonato no sería reconocido oficialmente por Ring of Honor. 'Record en Luchas de Apuestas' : Leer más: Luchas de Apuestas Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Kassius Ohno en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Chris Hero en Evolve.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kassius Ohno en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kassius Ohno en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Kassius Ohno en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kassius Ohno en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Kassius Ohno en Cagematch (inglés)